Ai Ga Afure Dasu
by LunaGitana
Summary: "Ranma Saotome preferiría mil veces presentar un baile exótico frente a toda la escuela antes que permitir que alguien más le pusiera los ojos encima a su mujer… y por supuesto fue precisamente en eso en lo que terminó el asunto". Escrita para el reto STRIPFIC del grupo #TrastornadasPorLosFics. ONE SHOT


Ranma deslizó las medias de red a lo largo de su torneada pierna. Se incorporó para observar el reflejo de su forma femenina en el espejo del improvisado camerino. Tenía que admitir que no le quedaba nada mal, pero si Akane creía que iba a permitirle a ella usar ese escueto bikini de estoperoles y bordeado de peluche, es que no tenía idea de quién era Ranma Saotome.

Maldijo su suerte mientras se acomodaba los prominentes senos que estaban a punto de explotar de su prisión escarchada. Todo por culpa de ese tonto club de atletismo que a nadie le importaba. Era absurdo esperar que el director les hubiera asignado el presupuesto necesario para viajar a las competencias interescolares. A nadie le importaban un comino, excepto a la única persona a la que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para apoyarla con cualquier disparate de esos que tan seguido se le metían en la cabeza.

Disparates como querer ayudar al equipo de atletismo a recaudar los fondos que necesitaban.

Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa incómoda congelándose en el rostro de Akane cuando las integrantes del club de atletismo empezaron a delinear la estrategia con la que estaban convencidas de que obtendrían la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, y más aún al escuchar la parte que le tocaría a ella desempeñar en el alocado plan. Por supuesto que Ranma Saotome preferiría mil veces presentar un baile exótico frente a toda la escuela antes que permitir que alguien más le pusiera los ojos encima a su mujer… y por supuesto fue precisamente en eso en lo que terminó el asunto.

—¡Saotome, 2 minutos!— se asomó la maestra de ceremonias a través de la cortina.

Ranma bufó sonoramente, a sabiendas que como siempre, a nadie le importaba un pepino su opinión. Se echó la estola de plumas sobre los hombros y caminó hacia la entrada del escenario. Desde el otro lado del telón se escuchaba el murmullo de todos los estudiantes masculinos, ardiendo en anticipación por poder satisfacer su morbo libremente con la voluptuosa pelirroja.

El número se lo sabía de memoria. La aniñada actitud con voz chillona y las poses deliberadamente sexys que se ocultaban bajo una falsa inocencia. Además, el atuendo lo hacía todo. Ni siquiera tenía que saber bailar. Los alumnos explotaron en vítores, aplausos y bramidos guturales dignos de la manada de orangutanes que en realidad eran.

La multitud enardecida luchaba por acercarse al escenario a ver mejor, chocando torpemente entre ellos sin dejar de aclamar a la chica de la trenza.

Ranma aprovechó para adoptar una pose, permitiendo que la estola se resbalara un poco, dejando al descubierto un níveo hombro espolvoreado de brillantina. El público rugió con fervor, aún más desesperado por acercarse al espectáculo mientras la pelirroja brincaba de un lado a otro, lanzando besos y guiños al aire.

Aparentemente estaba teniendo un éxito rotundo, así que no se explicaba el ceño cada vez más fruncido en la cara de Akane. Menos aún comprendió por qué negaba con la cabeza y se daba la vuelta para desaparecer detrás de los bastidores.

En la soledad del camerino, las manos de la chica se movían más torpemente que de costumbre, maniobrando botones como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se dejó caer sobre un banco, visiblemente azorada y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando lentamente los ojos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa visión espectral de plumas y lentejuelas que le calaba hasta lo más profundo.

No era nada que no hubiera visto ya un millón de veces. Ranma usando sus encantos femeninos para manipular a la gente, con esa maestría que le había otorgado la práctica continua. Pero una cosa era observarlo a plena luz del día, frente a todas esas personas, donde podía escudarse detrás de la indignación de la vergüenza ajena.

Otra cosa muy diferente era ver a Ranma en todo su esplendor, brillando bajo la luz de un escenario con la delicada promesa de sus curvas prohibidas acechando entre las sombras. El bullicio del público parecía tan lejano, amortiguado por la suave música de ambientación, y desde su posición cegada por los reflectores, apenas los distinguía como manchas borrosas en la decoración de fondo.

Oculta de miradas indiscretas que pudieran descubrir todas las emociones que despertaba en ella esa piel cubierta de diamantina, había sentido una desconocida libertad de explorar sus sentimientos. Una libertad que también resultaba engañosa, cubierta por un disfraz que ocultaba la postura en la que se encontraba, en un sitio del que no había hacia dónde huir. De pronto todo eso había sido demasiado y el estar ahí tan expuesta le resultó aterrador.

Ahora que estaba en silencio, donde nadie podía juzgarla significaba también que no había distracciones hacia las cuales voltear para no ver la realidad que se planteaba frente a ella, exigiéndole ser honesta consigo misma. Una ráfaga de aire le recordó que tenía la blusa a medio desabotonar y de pronto se sintió ridícula. No debía permitir que le afectara tanto. Había ido al camerino con una misión y tenía que cumplirla.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Ranma la divisó de reojo a la entrada del escenario, enfundada en un negligé de encaje negro un poco menos revelador que el bikini que él mismo traía puesto, pero que por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a permitir que le viera nadie más.

—¿Estás loca? ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así?— la pelirroja corrió hacia Akane, empujándola de regreso tras los bastidores.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero no engañas a nadie con ese acto. Todos aquí sabemos que eres hombre.

—¿Y eso qué? A los puercos ésos no les importa. Están locos por mí.

Akane se cerró más la bata transparente con la que se cubría, visiblemente incómoda por la desfachatez de Ranma.

—Locos por verte, tal vez.— Admitió sombríamente,— pero esto es una subasta y a nadie de ellos le interesa pagar para llevarte a casa.

—Pfft, ¿y crees que por ti sí van a…? ¡Heeey! ¡Vuelve acá!

—¡Suéltame, Ranma! El equipo de atletismo necesita ese dinero.

Akane marchó decididamente hacia el escenario ante la incrédula irritación de Ranma. Por un momento, la pelirroja consideró hacerle sombra a su prometida para distraer al público, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de competir contra ella. Aún cubierta con la túnica traslúcida, Akane lucía irresistiblemente provocativa. Era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, más aún con esa actitud firme que irradiaba cada vez que se decidía a hacer algo, emanando esa aura de combate que a Ranma lo volvía loco.

Akane es linda cuando sonríe, eso es verdad y hasta él lo ha admitido en voz alta. Pero cuando no sonríe, cuando está molesta, cuando algo le parece injusto o hasta cuando hierve de celos, cuando decide enfrentarse a la vida, lanzarse hacia el abismo con los puños de frente y lista para cualquier cosa por ayudar a quienes necesitan de ella, o a los más débiles... los marginados…

—_O a cualquiera que no tenga la desgracia de ser el mismísimo Ranma Saotome..._—, pensó el aludido con amargura.

Ranma suspiró en una derrota que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

—_Entonces es cuando Akane se ve realmente hermosa._

La pelirroja gruñó algo inteligible antes de darse la vuelta bruscamente rumbo al camerino.

—Definitivamente no puedo competir contra esto. No mientras todos me vean como si fuera una farsa.— masculló para sus adentros.

Aún sin dejar de murmurar protestas e insultos extraídos del repertorio automático de su cerebro, se arrancó el bikini dejándolo caer descuidadamente sobre el piso y se apresuró a enfundarse unos pantalones de cuero que encontró colgados en el perchero de los disfraces.

El agua tibia no alcanzó a enjuagar la diamantina que ahora relucía sobre los masculinos músculos. Ranma se dio un último vistazo apresurado en el espejo para pasarse la mano por los húmedos cabellos, borrando la huella de los broches que se había quitado y concluyendo que su trenza estaba suficientemente presentable como para no tener que volver a hacérsela. Solo se apresuró a atarse una corbata antes de salir disparado de regreso al escenario. Deseando llegar antes de que le diera tiempo a Akane de empezar a desvestirse.

—Si un hombre es lo que quieren. Un hombre es lo que tendrán—. Murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se ajustaba las muñequeras de cuero.

Cuando Ranma se asomó al escenario, Akane estaba posando en el centro, con los brazos extendidos a la mitad de un movimiento para deshacerse de la bata traslúcida. Los ojos azules del chico se posaron por un momento en el letrero que indicaba la última cantidad pujada, lo cual le provocó una nueva oleada de furia. Akane por su parte, sintiéndose intimidada por la presencia de su prometido, se volvió a envolver en la túnica con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro.

Si en su forma femenina le había descolocado cada uno de los pensamientos, como hombre resultaba un huracán imparable que arrasaba con todo, destruyendo sin esfuerzo alguno cualquier barrera de raciocinio que encontrara a su paso. Le faltaba el aire, le faltaba todo y a la vez no le hacía falta nada más. Solamente la magnitud de su tozudez podría mantener viva esa pequeña voz que la mantenía más o menos anclada a la realidad, lo único que la protegía de perderse por completo.

Ranma a su vez se tomó un momento para observar a Akane detenidamente. Para empezar, sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que todas las prendas seguían donde debían estar. Aunque muriera de ganas de descubrir los secretos que se ocultaban detrás de todas esas capas de seda, eso era algo que le hubiera gustado no tener que compartir con media escuela.

Un flash proveniente de alguna parte de entre el público le reveló a Ranma que debía hacer una nota mental para encontrar a Gosúnkugi y romperle la cámara... o la cara... o ambas. Suficientemente irritante era el hecho de que toda la escuela hubiera osado posar sus ojos en Akane vestida de esa forma como para permitir que, además, quedara evidencia tangible de lo sucedido.

Ranma se acercó a ella con pasos firmes y una expresión feroz en el rostro. Rodeó a Akane con la estola de plumas que había dejado atrás en su retirada como mujer y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella en una danza hipnótica. Akane tragó saliva, sin atreverse a despegar la mirada avellana de su inesperado compañero de escena.

No tenía idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de Ranma y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se volvía impredecible cuando estaba enojado, y no había nada que lo molestara más que saber que otros hombres estuvieran teniendo fantasías indecentes con ella, peor aún si éstas estaban alimentadas por una imagen muy real de ella misma en ropa interior. Aún si la decisión de proporcionar dicha imagen había sido suya, como corresponde. Tonto Ranma y su incapacidad de respetar el derecho de libre albedrío ajeno.

La estola de plumas le hacía cosquillas y de pronto se encontró haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por olvidar cómo esas mismas plumas se habían paseado seductoramente por las generosas curvas de la pelirroja. Definitivamente lo último que pasaba por su cabeza era si a la pelirroja le habrían parecido igual de suaves o si ese aroma dulce que desprendía la estola era el mismo que habría sentido emanar de su cálido escote. Claro que no. Eso era algo que NO se preguntaba y NO se preguntaría jamás.

Akane se mordió los labios, dejando fluir la irritación como una barrera protectora para no sentir el calor de los brazos masculinos rozándola aquí y allá. Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva pesadamente. Podía sentir el aura de batalla de Ranma ardiendo en una necesidad irrefrenable de reclamarla como suya, al igual que cada vez que creía sentirla escabullirse entre sus dedos, con esa ciega torpeza que no le permitía darse cuenta de que ya lo era.

Podía sentir también, su propio cuerpo reaccionando al de él, sincronizándose sin palabras, por inercia propia, por instinto o porque la diaria convivencia había entablado un lenguaje corporal que era solamente de ellos dos. No necesitaba ver sus manos para encontrarse con ellas en el aire, ni necesitaba ver sus caderas para saber a qué altura necesitaba estirar la pierna para enroscarla alrededor de ellas.

No sentía ningún temor cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo, ni cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con que el mundo estaba, literalmente, de cabeza.

—¡Alto!— un grito atrajo la atención de ambos desde el otro lado del escenario.

Kuno Tatewaki desfiló hacia ellos con el aire dramático que lo caracterizaba. Había cambiado su hakama por unos pantalones de mezclilla, un chaleco de cuero y un sombrero de vaquero que cubría la mitad de su cara. Se plantó en el suelo, con los pulgares enganchados del cinturón, las manos enmarcando la hebilla gigante que tenía labrada una herradura y sonrió de una forma que pretendía parecer atractiva pero a Akane le pareció más que espeluznante.

—No permitiré que un pordiosero pestilente como tú, Saotome, profanes la impecable reputación de la inmaculada tigresa Akane Tendo con tus impíos rituales de apareamiento.

—¡Argghhh, pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Kuno-sempai, por favor!— la aludida intentó alejarse de Ranma pero fue detenida por la mano de éste que se aferró más a la cintura femenina sin dejar de mirar a Kuno de forma desafiante.

Los dos chicos se enfrascaron en un silencioso combate de miradas que ponía a Akane cada vez más inquieta.

Sin decir nada, Kuno empezó a balancear las caderas ligeramente, al ritmo de la música. El público se sumió en un atento silencio, para luego explosionar en ovaciones cuando el chico se desposó del chaleco, deslizándolo lentamente por los bronceados brazos en un vaivén sensual.

Junto al letrero que mostraba la última cantidad ofrecida por Akane, la organizadora del show colgó uno nuevo con el nombre de Kuno. La cifra no duró estática mucho tiempo, pues las ofertas llovían más rápido de lo que alcanzaba a cambiar los números del cartel. El imperturbable 0 debajo del nombre de Ranma hizo que al aludido se le resaltara una vena en la frente. Eso ya no podía evitar tomarlo como una ofensa personal.

Casi sin pensar, en un último inconsciente gesto posesivo, dirigió a Akane hacia el borde del escenario antes de marchar hacia donde Kuno ahora ondulaba obscenamente en un completo baile erótico.

Los ojos azules aún enmarcados por el delineador metálico brillaban con la llama del desafío y los labios teñidos de carmín se entreabrieron en una mueca sensual mientras columpiaba la estola de plumas entre sus fornidos pectorales. La multitud volvió a rugir con más entusiasmo y Ranma sonrió satisfecho al notar que la cifra debajo de su nombre comenzaba a subir.

Kuno decidió incorporar el sombrero a su rutina de baile, abanicándolo agresivamente sin dejar de mirar a Ranma con esa expresión maníaca que aunque a él le ponía los pelos de punta, parecía hacer el efecto contrario en el público, quienes no dejaban de hacer ofertas por él. Satisfecho, Kuno se regodeó en los gritos emocionados con los que sus fans respondieron a la pose que adoptó.

Ranma decidió que era momento de tomarse el asunto en serio y se unió al baile.

Acercándose lentamente y con paso firme, se posicionó a su lado, reflejando la misma pose como si se tratara de un espejo. Kuno chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y ajustó su postura. Cambió el peso a la otra pierna, subió un brazo y giró el torso hacia un lado. Ranma imitó sus movimientos nuevamente.

—Asqueroso indigente… —escupió irritado—, por más que insistas jamás podrás igualar la magnánima nobleza del gran Kuno Tatewaki, ¡arrodíllate ante la exquisitez de mis aterciopelados melocotones!

La inesperada falta de cobertura en la parte posterior de los pantalones vaqueros, tomó a Ranma por sorpresa. La tanga roja simplemente fue el recordatorio de que con Kuno nada era demasiado. Evidentemente, si intentaba seguirlo hacia camino de la demencia, Kuno le llevaba demasiada ventaja.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Observa el valle del _**suama**_!— respondió con otra pose.

Por otro lado, tampoco era como que tuviera muchas otras opciones.

—¡Bellaco igualado! ¡Ríndete al encanto de la espumosa berenjena ardiente!—, Kuno se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a mover las caderas en trayectoria circular.

—¡El desfile de los helados de _**mochi**_!

—¿Cómo te atreves a avergonzar a la raza humana con esos movimientos de simio atropellado? ¡Ríndete ante la majestuosa danza de la piruleta de plátano bañada en _**mizuame**_!

Las fans de Kuno estallaron en un clamor eufórico cuando éste empezó a contorsionarse sugestivamente, enfocando toda la atención en cierta zona que sugería inimaginables maravillas reservadas para la afortunada que ofreciera la cantidad más alta de yenes.

Ranma masculló una maldición cuando sintió sus pies enredarse en el lamentable intento de baile, dolorosamente similar a la vez en la que se había atorado en aquellos estúpidos patines de hielo. Simplemente bailar no era lo suyo, y para su creciente vergüenza tuvo que darse cuenta de que sus compañeras de la escuela habían sido testigos de demasiados de sus combates como para asombrarse con alguna demostración de fuerza o agilidad.

Del otro lado del escenario, una pequeña explosión abrió un agujero desde el cual se asomó una figura humana.

—¡¿Y ahora dónde demonios estoy?!— gritó pasmado Ryoga, para luego reprimir una regurgitación al ver a Kuno y Ranma de espaldas al otro, sacudiendo los traseros como gelatinas del terror.

Juntos. Muy juntos. Demasiado juntos para su gusto. Ryoga comenzó a sentir un mareo.

Las chicas del equipo de atletismo aprovecharon el desconcierto del recién aparecido para arrastrarlo hacia el camerino y envolverlo en un disfraz de furry, completo con diadema de orejas de peluche y collar de mascota. La organizadora lo miró complacida, deteniendo los ojos más de lo necesario en ciertas zonas estratégicas.

Ryoga se quedó confundido por unos momentos, observando a Ranma y Kuno que seguían en lo suyo sin inmutarse. El público, las luces y el ruido, de pronto lo abrumaron. Empezó a sudar hasta que se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Akane.

Dulce, inocente y perfecta Akane… con los reflectores desplegando destellos tornasolados en su cabello, como un halo de ángel cósmico inalcanzable. Los ojos aceitunados bajaron un poco más y fue entonces cuando Ryoga se tuvo que llevar una mano a la nariz para tratar de cortarle el paso a la sangre que brotó a borbotones, incredulidad plasmada a todo lo ancho del rostro.

—¿Escucharon eso?— Un grito resonó desde el público—. ¡El que recaude más dinero va a ganar una cita con Akane Tendo!

Ryoga aún no se había repuesto de la impresión de haber visto la indumentaria de Akane, pero al escuchar la proclamación y ver lo concentrados que estaban Ranma y Kuno, le pareció muy creíble, además de perfectamente razonable. Frunció el ceño con determinación. No había llegado el día en el que Ryoga Hibiki permitiera semejante derrota ante esos dos payasos engreídos y mal garabateados. Se apresuró a llegar al centro del escenario antes de que el público masculino pudiera empezar a subir.

Todos los estudiantes masculinos de la preparatoria Furinkan escalaban unos encima de los otros, abriéndose paso a empujones y jaloneos para llegar al escenario. Algunos de ellos lanzaban alaridos de declaraciones de amor mientras se arrancaban la camisa del uniforme. Otros optaron por iniciar su rutina de baile y esperar que eso contara aunque todavía estuvieran en el área de los espectadores. Uno de ellos tomó su chaqueta y le dio vueltas sobre su cabeza, mientras otro se quitó los calcetines para usarlos como antifaz.

El espectáculo era tan penosamente entretenido que hasta Hiroshi y Daisuke lograron anotar unos cuantos yenes a su nombre.

—¡Eso sí que no! ¡De ninguna manera!—. Exclamó Ranma al divisar el flujo de estudiantes hacia el escenario.

Le dio un par de giros a la estola de plumas para usarla como látigo y entorpecer el tránsito de babuinos desesperados y sudorosos.

—¡Técnica secreta Saotome de striptease marcial! ¡Torbellino de plumas!

Kuno se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el más asilvestrado de sus rivales y enseguida se unió a la causa.

—El único que tiene derecho a deshacerse de estos apestosos vagabundos, incluido tú Saotome, en el nombre de la impoluta doncella Akane Tendo, soy yo Kuno Tatewaki, el resplandor divino de la preparatoria Furinkan y golosina visual para deleite de todas las damas presentes.

La sonrisa destellante en el rostro confiado de Kuno era más que vomitiva.

Una vena se saltó en la frente de Ranma mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ignorarlo en favor de paletear con un biombo, los cerros y cerros de pretendientes rabiosos de lascivia que pataleaban ahogadamente en intentos fútiles por volver al escenario.

Con esa misma postura aparatosa con la que abordaba todas sus actividades cotidianas, se acercó al borde del escenario, batiendo un perchero como si fuera su bokken. Ranma se mordió la lengua irritado, al tener que reconocer para sus adentros que aunque el arma no fuera la apropiada, el kendoista tenía la habilidad suficiente para ejecutar sus técnicas de una forma satisfactoria.

Afortunadamente para Ranma, si de algo podía jactarse en la vida era de su extraordinaria habilidad para improvisar sus propias técnicas sobre la marcha.

—¡Tormenta de labiales!— exclamó lanzando los pequeños objetos con tal fuerza que clavaban los uniformes al piso y paredes, inmovilizando a los estudiantes.

—¡Huracán de perchas! ¡Ráfaga de bombillas fluorescentes!

Las perchas giraban sobre su mismo eje a la vez que volaban sobre la jungla de cabezas, desnucando a uno que otro que no lograba escapar a tiempo. Los focos se estrellaban contra hombros y espaldas para luego sucumbir en mil pedazos cuando caían al suelo.

—¡Vendaval de contrapesos del telón!

Tomando las cuerdas como si fueran dardos de soga, se encargó de derribar a los estudiantes que quedaban. La cuerda se enredaba en su torso al girar, trazaba círculos arriba de su cabeza y la enroscaba en sus muslos para cambiar de trayectoria mientras el pequeño saco del extremo de la soga noqueaba a los desprevenidos alumnos. Pisaba la cuerda y se la enroscaba en el tobillo para patearla hacia sus contrincantes, dejándose caer en una voltereta que barría a los que estaban parados más cerca.

En algún punto de la algarabía, Mousse se había unido al show, usando el mandil y el sombrerito de camarera de Shampoo. Rebotaba alegremente de un extremo al otro del escenario, creyendo que las sombras difusas que veía eran personas aplaudiendo su actuación, por supuesto que la de más adelante era su amada, quien más estaba disfrutando de todo aquello.

Al fondo del teatro, Ukyo había armado su puesto portátil y repartía platos llenos de esos okonomiyakis miniatura que eran tan populares entre las chicas. Por su parte, Shampoo saltaba entre la multitud, entregando panes al vapor y de vez en cuando acercándose al puesto donde estaban las organizadoras para pujar por Ranma.

Ryoga se debatía entre unirse a la pelea por detener las oleadas de zombies lujuriosos o iniciar su propio baile ante las miradas coquetas y risitas traviesas de unas cuantas chicas que parecían estar muy interesadas en lo que él tenía que ofrecer. Desde el escritorio de los puntajes, la organizadora del evento le hacía la seña de pulgar arriba mientras sonreía hacia el letrero con su nombre que señalaba que ya habían hecho algunas ofertas por él. Ryoga se sonrojó un poco, pero después reparó en Akane, quien continuaba lanzando miradas inseguras en dirección a donde estaba el trenzudo indeseable.

Creyendo en la falsa promesa de una cita con la chica de sus sueños, optó por iniciar un tímido contoneo que por alguna razón despertó el entusiasmo de su pequeño grupo de admiradoras. Alentado por la respuesta, sus movimientos se fueron volviendo más confiados, demostrando una inesperada proficiencia y armonía.

Más chicas fueron perdiendo el interés en la batalla y desviando su atención hacia el furry que ahora daba vueltas en un despliegue de gracia y precisión, un contraste de fiereza y ternura, una contradicción de instintos salvajemente feroces y una devoción delicada de sensibilidad inimaginable. A la mitad de una pirueta, se encontró siendo el foco de atención de su amada.

Akane lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión neutral en el rostro. Por un momento, el chico consideró detenerse, invadido por el profundo temor de haberse ganado su desprecio. Ella pareció notar su vacilación, y una modesta sonrisa empezó a extenderse de sus labios. Lentamente, alzó las manos y comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música para expresarle su apoyo.

—¡Tú puedes, Ryoga-kun!

La exclamación fue tan jovial que no pudo evitar confundirla con entusiasmo. Seguramente ella quería que Ryoga ganara. No existía ninguna otra explicación.

Los ojos aceitunados del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y con la sonrisa de enamorado más idiota de la historia, comenzó a bailar frenéticamente, que la gracia de sus movimientos anteriores se fuera por un tubo. Dio un par de pasos hacia Akane y comenzó a despojarse de las prendas, dejando un camino de nubes de peluche a su paso.

Ranma abandonó la pelea contra Kuno y los otros estudiantes en cuanto se dio cuenta que Ryoga se desabrochaba los pantalones peligrosamente cerca de Akane. Jaló la primera cosa que alcanzó del cambiador portátil y corrió a forrar al improvisado stripper.

—¡Qué asco, pantalones cuadriculados!— gritó una chica del público señalando a Ryoga.

Mientras tanto, Ranma giraba en círculos a su alrededor, echándole encima todas las prendas que lograba alcanzar, incluyendo unos anteojos con nariz y bigote de plástico.

—A ver si con esto escondes tus miserias, que nadie las quiere ver.

—¡Habla por ti, Saotome!— exclamó alguien desde el público.

—¡Sí, queremos ver esos _**anpans**_ suculentos!

—¡Contigo sí rompo la dieta, bizcochito!

—¡Pues aquí lo tienen, es todo suyo!— declaró Ranma mientras tiraba a Ryoga hacia ellas de una patada—. ¡Que se diviertan!

El desorientado muchacho se hundió bajo el mar de chicas emocionadas, quienes se le abalanzaron enseguida como fieras hambrientas. Ranma casi sintió pena por él. Casi. Pero lo olvidó enseguida cuando vio que Akane se asomaba preocupada hacia el borde del escenario en busca del pedazo de tocino.

—Ven,— dijo tomándola de la mano para guiarla al centro del escenario—, vamos a ganar ese dinero.

La tomó de la cintura y pegó su frente con la de ella, sonriendo de forma nerviosa e insegura. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Jamás permitiré semejante atropello!

Akane rodó los ojos con fastidio, negándose a dar la vuelta para ver de frente al joven que acababa de bramar. Ranma alzó la vista y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Escudó a Akane tras su propio cuerpo, asumiendo una pose de pelea mientras Kuno hacía lo mismo.

—¡Un desaliñado aldeano como tú nunca ganará la cita con Akane Tendo, Saotome! ¡Yo soy el único que saldrá con ella!

—¡Eso lo veremos!

—¡Alto ahí!—, Akane se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Mi adorada valquiria! ¡Siempre supe que el camino de tu devoción está reservado exclusivamente para mi intachable persona! ¡Me aseguraré de cumplir tu deseo y ganar esa cita para nosotros!

Akane frunció el ceño, observando como Kuno redirigía su atención hacia ella. De repelús. Ranma se limitó a dejar caer la cara sobre su palma.

—¡Recibe todo el amor de mi joystick vaporosoooo!—. Kuno corrió hacia Akane, blandiendo un globo de globoflexia como si fuera su bokken.

La luz que se filtraba a través del agujero que había abierto Kuno en el techo del teatro al salir disparado por un puñetazo de Akane, caía sobre ella como si fuera un reflector.

— ¡Si alguien va a ganar una cita conmigo, ésa seré yo misma!

Se llevó las manos a las caderas con una actitud decidida y comenzó a bailar cadenciosamente. Incluso Ranma quedó petrificado por el poder de sus movimientos, momentáneamente hipnotizado por el exquisito vaivén de sus perfectamente redondeadas… ejem… al punto de olvidar cuál era el motivo de su protesta.

Era como observar una flama. Excepto que más que flama era un volcán en erupción, con toda la belleza destructora de la lava ardiente. Era de ese tipo de peligro que resultaba irresistiblemente provocador, de ese hacia el que quisiera correr sin mirar atrás. Un derrame de poder irrefrenable, al cual sería capaz de entregarle la vida gustoso y sin arrepentimientos. Un fuego infernal inagotable en el que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser consumido una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

El sonido del letrero siendo reemplazado por uno que indicaba una cantidad mucho más alta le hizo recordar en dónde estaba parado y por qué. Todos los alumnos extendían las manos llenas de billetes, aullando como animales enjaulados. La cifra subía hasta el cielo y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Pues ya verás!

Ranma se deslizó entre las sombras, repartiendo golpes de gracia a cualquiera que pudiera representar un estorbo. Incluido Mousse aunque ni siquiera supiera por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera de combate, atados con pantimedias, velos y cables de las lámparas de piso, Ranma regresó al escenario donde se plantó unos cuantos pasos al lado de Akane.

Con los ojos azul grisáceo firmemente clavados en ella, Ranma respiró profundamente. Se llevó una mano a la trenza y la fue deshaciendo muy despacio, sin despegar la mirada de Akane. Sosteniendo con los dientes la cinta con la que la tenía amarrada, se deslizó una mano por el largo cabello azabache, dejándolo caer en cascadas sobre su cara y cuello. Luego enredó el pulgar con la cinta y tiró de ella sin dejar de morderla, ladeando un poco la cara.

El público guardó un silencio expectante.

En un movimiento suave, arrojó la cinta en dirección al público. Al principio nadie entendió lo que ese gesto significaba, así que nadie se atrevió a moverse. El sonido del letrero de cantidad siendo cambiado apenas se notó entre las notas musicales del fondo.

Ranma dio un par de giros más, colgándose de la barra que normalmente se usaba para sostener los elementos de la escenografía. Hizo unas cuantas acrobacias, para luego caer al suelo en un salto mortal y aterrizar con los brazos. Para ese entonces el público había decidido darle un respiro y admirar momentáneamente su gracia gimnástica. Aun así, sabía que no podía alargar demasiado la rutina o los aburriría.

Se deslizó las manos por los pectorales, exhibiendo los trabajados músculos y contorneando bíceps y tríceps. Se acercó la muñequera al rostro y luego se la quitó con los dientes. Esta vez el público estuvo listo para recibirla cuando la lanzó hacia ellos. Lo mismo con la segunda muñequera.

Una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro cuando se empezó a aflojar la corbata suavemente.

—¡Buuu! ¡Queremos ver a Akane Tendo!— reclamaron desde atrás.

La aludida, quien había estado pasmada con la actuación de su prometido, parpadeó confusa, volviendo a la realidad. Reanudó el baile tímidamente, pero vigilando de reojo a Ranma por si se atrevía a hacer más locuras. El chico se acercó a ella, con la estola de plumas lista para envolverla de nuevo.

—¡Ranma guardar para Shampoo!— exclamó la amazona azotando un fajo de billetes frente a la organizadora del evento.

—¡Te equivocas, querida! ¡El vendrá conmigo!— añadió Ukyo azotando dos fajos más sobre la mesa.

La batalla de miradas fue interrumpida por el chillido emocionado de la chica del público que había conseguido atrapar la estola de plumas que Ranma lanzó. La estola de plumas, impregnada de la esencia de Ranma y de toda la tensión abrillantada de deseo reprimido que había intercambiado con Akane durante su dueto. Shampoo y Ukyo se apresuraron a aplastar a la chica en cuestión para proceder a pelearse entre ellas por la valiosa recompensa.

Desde lo alto del escenario, Ranma se desabrochó una de las hebillas laterales del pantalón de cuero, tentando a las espectadoras, pero con la expresión burlona dirigida solamente hacia Akane. A su vez, el público masculino estiraba los brazos hacia ella, demandando que les arrojara una pieza de su vestuario, llenos de envidia por la injusticia de todo lo que había recibido el público femenino. Otros simplemente se estiraban tratando de alcanzar la túnica transparente que yacía olvidada sobre el escenario.

Ranma se tomó el tiempo de adoptar un par de poses más para aumentar la expectación. Se soltó una segunda hebilla mientras caminaba a lo largo del escenario para que las chicas del otro lado del público pudieran apreciarlo mejor. Jugueteó con la hebilla del cinto antes de sacárselo y lanzarlo al público. Esta vez nadie se molestó en intentar tomarlo, puesto que Shampoo lo atrapó en el aire a varios metros de altura, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

El guiño que prometía usar ese mismo cinto para divertirse más tarde, hizo que Ranma desviara la mirada disimuladamente, deslizando suavemente hacia abajo el cierre de su pantalón.

—¡VENDIDO!— gritó Akane desde la mesa, con el megáfono que le arrebató a la organizadora del evento.

Una oleada de bullicio general compuesta por mugidos de descontento y gruñidos de emoción atravesó el teatro. Cuando Akane volteó a ver el letrero para leer el nombre de la persona que pujó la cantidad más alta, su rostro perdió todo el color.

…

El camino de regreso a casa le resultaba de pronto demasiado largo y silencioso. El vacío que había sobre la cerca le pesaba más que nunca. Claro, debería estar contenta porque el equipo había logrado reunir mucho más dinero de lo esperado. Pero no podía evitar sentirse consumida por los celos.

El solo imaginar a esa arpía a solas con Ranma, teniéndolo a su merced, y la de cosas retorcidas que le pediría hacer… además de que el muy tonto que ni siquiera era capaz de negarse en situaciones cotidianas, ahora que estaba obligado por el acuerdo con el equipo de atletismo…

Una figura aterrizó frente a ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No necesitaba subir la vista para saber que al llegar a su rostro se encontraría con esa sonrisa relajada y arrogante. Los ojos azul grisáceo destellando de forma traviesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tan rápido se aburrió Kodachi de ti?

—Creo que lo que quieres decir, es "gracias".

Akane soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Sin mí, el equipo de atletismo no habría logrado reunir todo ese dinero.

—Algo se habría recaudado.

—No tanto como lo que yo conseguí.

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que tener admiradoras con más poder adquisitivo y negocios propios como Shampoo y Ukyo tampoco te perjudicó tanto.

—No tuve que hacer nada, ¿sabes?

Akane gruñó por toda respuesta, aún empeñada en mantener la vista fija hacia el frente.

—Kodachi pagó por "Ranma Saotome", pero nunca especificó que quería la versión hombre.

Ranma sonrió orgulloso de su propio ingenio, pero la mirada nada impresionada de Akane le hizo flaquear la seguridad. Bajó la cabeza visiblemente avergonzado.

La actitud dócil del chico y su gesto esperanzado eran más de lo que ella podía soportar. Akane no podía estar enfadada con eso demasiado tiempo. Lentamente, dejó que la sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Se miraron por unos momentos hasta que sintieron que el rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas.

—Fue una lástima no haber podido presenciar tu número completo— bromeó Akane, reanudando el paso.

—Lo puedo volver a presentar para ti… si quieres.

**—**¿Ah sí?— rió divertida.

**—**Claro, con la condición de que tú también uses _esa_ ropa para mí.

Akane se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo extrañada. Ranma miraba hacia el canal con un interés inmerecido y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que el chico hablaba en serio, se acercó para entrelazar disimuladamente sus dedos con los de él.

Volvieron a casa, tímidamente agarrados de las manos y sonriendo tontamente hacia el pavimento.

**Notas de la autora**

Hace años que no hago esto. Por favor, díganme que tal les pareció ;)

Un abrazo,

LunaGitana


End file.
